The Psyche of a halfa
by daymostar96
Summary: When Lancer's class gets a new toy, the class goes on a crazy ass trip through the insane mind of Daniel James Fenton aka Danny's. Being led by a bubbly persona they'll encounter a suave playa, a drooping emo plus a chaotic prankster and much more. Heavy pitchpearl
1. PROLOGUE

DISCLAIMER: DANNY PHANTOM IS NOT MINE, NEITHER ARE THE LYRICS TO ALL AFOREMENTIONED SONGS

Just another day at Casper High— the A-listers harassing the geeks and nerds, several ghost attacks courtesy of the Box Ghost, Skulker, ectopusses and Cujo and... Danny being drained by seventh period. The poor guy was utterly done, all he wanted was his bed which at the rate he was going he nicknamed Wifey #2. It wasn't helping that Mr. Lancer's voice was so dull and boring— he was droning on and on about some new expensive toy their class had just gotten. But poor Danny was too exasperated to hear it— the worn babe was out like a light after the first hundred words out Lancer's mouth.

"—So you see class, THIS Dreamscaper will allow us to enter the mind of whoever is wearing the master crown module. It—!" He was cut off mid-speech by a quiet yet audible snore. He scanned his classroom and immediately located the source: row 5, seventh seat- Daniel James Fenton. Lancer sighed but then grew the faintest hints of an villainous smirk. Truth be told Danny was once a star student— AB honor roll, perfect attendance, attentive, homework handed in before it was due. But due to a hidden incident/accident he dropped off the grid— CD average, truancy, falling asleep, missing homework. In truth Lancer was worried for the boy as in what in the world happened to the youth that caused such a horrendous drastic change. Abuse, trauma, depression and anxiety? Today was the day Lancer was gonna FIND OUT!

"Class, it looks as if we have our first subject— Danny Fenton." The class erupted into a series of groans and complaints.

"Man! Why we gotta travel into the freak's brain?!" whined one jock.

"Fentonia's brain is probably nothing but geek stuff and air."

"Ew! He probably obsesses over me in there." cried Paulina. The only people silently fretting the decision to venture into Fenton's mind were his two homies Sam and Tucker. Being the intrusion could reveal a certain secret to the whole class of ignoramuses — minus Valerie.

"This is bad. " whispered Tucker to Sam.

"Yeah! " She hissed back. "No shit, Sherlock! The second they step into his mind, he's doomed. We gotta wake up Danny."

"Too late..." squeaked out Tucker and he was right. At that moment Lancer gently placed the crown module on Danny's head so as not to disturb his sleep. He then went to his desk and grabbed a bucket full of Bluetooth like devices and started to pass them out.

"These will keep us connected with the master crown. Put them on and wait for further instructions." Everyone did as told then Lancer toothed himself and headed for his desk and sat down. He pulled out a small key chain like remote and pressed a button soon a wave of sleepiness overtook the class and then sleep... No one noticed the green static that sparked around the crown.


	2. SPIRIT

District 1- SPIRIT

The first person to wake was Dash, he was grinning evilly— he was in FENTON'S MIND! ALL HIS EMBARRASSING SECRETS AND FAILS WERE RIPE FOR THE PICKING! And Dash was gonna find every last one. He looked around only to notice the class had fallen into some kind of sky Kingdom. The very ground was nothing but bright gold cloud, a few doors were strewn about though—white, silver and gold each having a label written in fancy French script only... The names were in Latin. How in the hell did Fentonail know Latin?

The next set of people to wake were the cheerleaders aka team Shallow. Paulina looked around and grimaced, where was the stuff that was about her and her bodacious beauty? Way to falter a girl, Danny. She got up and looked around and not too long after her satellite, Star woke and followed her.

"Like where's the stuff that talks about me? " whined Paulina. "He drools over me everyday at school why not now?"

"I totes can't believe Lancer picked this loser's brain to start with." complained Star. At that moment something caught their eye— a moving gold thing in the distance. They ran off after it and then... SQUEEEEEE!

By then the rest of the class had awoken and ran off to help the girls. Everyone found them and crowded around whatever had their attention... A baby. Not just any baby, baby Danny in a white and gold onesie. His big ice blue baby eyes had everybody fawning over him even Dash was entranced by the beautiful saucers. Sam and Tucker giggled at the sight of the little one. His little messy bed head let everybody know it was Danny in some emotion form but which one? Finally Mr. Lancer had caught up with his class having thoroughly inspected the area without opening the doors. He worked his way to the front of the crowd.

"All right what's this abou~! Dr. Spock's Baby and Child Care!" The baby giggled at him and crawled over.

"L-l-l-l?"

"Yes, little one? " Lancer quizzed excitedly, tears in his eyes at being the small emotion's first word.

"Lancer! " Everyone cheered but the happy moment was ruined when Paulina tried to pick him up... THE CLASS GOT ROCKED WITH A GOLDEN GHOSTLY WAIL WORTHY OF WORLD DESTRUCTION STANDARDS! Everyone was at the mercy of the crying toddler as they crouched and held their ears. Sam managed to look around and hear over the chaos... The calling of a name.

"-aith! Aith!" Aith? Who the hell names their kid Aith~! FAITH! Sam maneuvered over to the wailing child and picked him up. Her thoughts:

("If this a Danny then THIS SHOULD work!")

In a soothing and surprising soprano harmonic.

" It was the fourth of July

You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks

That went off too soon

And I miss you in the June gloom, too

It was the fourth of July

You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks

I said I'd never miss you

But I guess you never know

May the bridges I have burned light my way back home

On the fourth of July."

The ghastly wailing subsided and was reduced to whimpers. The little emotion looked to his savior from that heinous makeup-ed abomination and his eyes grew wide.

"Danke you, pwtty -goth -singer." The child said. Okay! That tugged Sam's goth cold heart a ton, the small emotion then snuggled her and settled down a nap.

"Your welcome, Faith." The class looked to Manson like she had grown a second head even Mr. Lancer was appalled at her handling of the situation.

"Ms. Manson..." He started. "How- how did you do that? "

"What? " She replied nonchalantly. "The little guy's a Danny, dude. "

"And Dannys live for Fallout Boy." Tucker finished. At that moment everyone heard a voice— one that sounded frantic and annoyed.

"FAITH! FAA-AITH!," At this everyone saw the owner of said voice heading towards them, another Danny. This one was about the age of regular Danny and looked like him only he was wearing all white accept for the gold circle on his shirt and his converse. He was... Floating. "COME ON LITTLE DUDE! DON'T GIVE ME THE RUN AROUND! FAITH!" Sam then perked remembering she still had the toddler, who was still in a blissful sleep.

"YO!" She called out to the new Danny, she held up "Faith". "I believe this little guy belongs to you. " The specter flew over to her and plunked the little emotion from her hands then cuddled and kissed him like a doting mother. Earning sniggers from the crowd of onlookers.

"OH! Hi, I'm Hope but you can call me Joy." He chimed. "I'm —!"

"I knew you were a fag, Fenton!" Dash laughed out. "Joy is a chicks name. " Joy gave him a look of utter disapproval and waved his hand, Dash was instantly frozen in time.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted... I'm Joy, I'm the personification of Danny's joy, favorite things, sweet dreams and all around good feels in charge of them to. Plus his hopes. Hopes of good grades, a decent future, Dash not bothering him at lunch. And this little darling is Faith, Danny's goals, aspirations, hopes as well. I also control this district you're in now, the Spirit District, to put it simply my team and I keep Danny pure. Today I'll be your guide and ensure your utmost safety," He waved his hand in reverse over Dash and he unfroze. He may have been frozen but he heard everything Joy had said. "This next part is for people like Mr. Baxter and Ms. Sanchez. Please don't antagonize any of the emotions we may or may not meet, each has a special skill set that they won't hesitate to use is they find your presence irritating or threatening. So with that we shall start the journey... Oh! Thanks, Sam for finding Faith. I was worried sick. "

"No problem, dude."

After everything was set back to rights the group walked on for a good while- or in Joy's case float. Dash was already done with this place, how dare that snippy emotion talk down to him like he was a kid? He was DASH FRICKING BAXTER! Best quarterback in Casper High history and no stupid version of Fentonia was gonna make him look bad! Where the hell is the embarrassing shit?! As if answering his prayers a door floated down and landed directly in front of him. For his namesake— and a crappy pun— he dashed over to the door and yanked it open.

"NO!" cried Joy. Too late... Another ghostly wail meet the class only this one was filled with gutwrenching pain and fear.

"NO NO NO NO! PLEASE NO! I'LL DO IT! I'LL BE GOOD! I'M SORRY! I'M A MONSTER! A FREAK! I NEVER MEANT TO HURT ANYBODY! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Joy handed Faith off to the nearest student— Kwan— and flew into the room in a flash and hugged the stark afraid feeling . Mr. Lancer peeked inside and the sight that met him made his stomach curl... The room was a disaster, it was dark but a lone dirty light filled it so the walls were grimly illuminated. Monster, freak, halfa, ghost-boy, creepy, Fentonail, geek, nerd, abomination, disgusting! Any and all cruel words were painted on the walls... In blood. The scent wafted over to the peeking students only for them to cover their noses and have tears prick their eyes. That's when they finally laid eyes on the emotion Dash had upset, it was another Danny. He was covered in grime and dirt so bad his skin was a ghastly grey, his hair a mess. The blue eyes were now a sickening yellow. He wore a tattered and shredded shirt plus pants. His arms and legs covered in cuts while his back... Covered in old and new whip lashes. Mr. Lancer was horrified as was everyone else, Joy finally managed to sooth the distraught creature and left quietly closing the door softly behind him. He then went to Dash... And slapped him. Everyone gasped; even though this went against Joy's nature entirely it had to be done. The jock cupped his cheek where the motherly Danny slapped him.

"I know it's not my place to correct you but better me than the EFT," Joy then went to Kwan and retrieved Faith. "Let's go. " With that everyone wordlessly moved on.

A little ways into the walk Sam, Tucker, and Mr. Lancer caught up to Joy.

"Um... Excuse me, Fen~Joy but..." Lancer started. "Who was that poor emotion?" Joy sighed and re-adjusted Faith on his hip.

"That... Was Paranoia."

"Paranoia?" Tucker quizzed. "Why is Danny's that strong?"

"You guys should know, Danny's not like 'other' people. He gets harassed and abused on two spectrums and tries to fit in with both. Paranoia is the epitome and personification of all that, every insult, every cuss out, every horrible bruise and nightmare, every dirty trick IS Paranoia." Lancer intently listened and reviewed the details and compared them with the notes in his head. Fenton never reported any bullying incidents or abuse but what Joy said held true. One day he could've sworn Danny came into class late with a broken arm. It hurt him to see Daniel in such pain.

"This isn't even Paranoia's correct district..." continued Joy but at that he floated ahead. Lancer was going to question it but thought better against it. Sam and Tucker caught up with the motherly personification.

"What do you mean this isn't even Paranoia's district?" Tucker asked.

"I MEAN this isn't his right emotion sector. Technically he's supposed to be in the Mind District with Knowledge and Depression but after... HIM. Things changed... " The two homies didn't need to be reminded of THAT so they keep quiet.

As the walk went on, everyone muses over what they had just witnessed. Who knew Danny was so torn inside? Poor guy. Mid- walk the students were starting to tire. Joy floated on in blissful ignorance till.

"Mr. Fenton, can we please take a break? " Joy turned at Lancer's request and finally noticed the tiring teenagers.

"Sure! " He chimed and floated over to a nearby cloud formation and played with Faith. "Ten minutes then we get moving again!" Meanwhile Dash was still reminiscing on getting slapped by Joy. Who did he think he was laying hands on A STAR ?! Once this NIGHTMARE was over Fentodork was in for it! At that moment another door floated down a few yards away and of course... Dash goes and opens it. Joy sees this and sighs inwardly— does that idiota ever learn? The class joined Dash as he struted into the seemingly empty room only... HOLOGRAPHIC PURPLE NINJAS APPEAR OUT OF NO WHERE! AND A BLACK STREAK TAKES THEM ALL DOWN IN A MATTER OF SECONDS! Dash was traumatized by the end and couldn't move.

"What in the name of The Three Musketeers?!" Cried Lancer. In the midst of the room stood a ninja clad in all black with silver trim on his sleeveless shirt and pants. His neck, arms and legs were wrapped in a silver gauze while a black mask covered the lower part of his face. The eyes were the true gems: Jade green with a hint of ice blue. He held Fenton's signature bang but sported a shoulder length ponytail in the back. In his right hand rested a sharp as razor ice sword— remind anybody of anyone? Joy had flown to the front of the crowd and smirked at the frozen afraid Dash.

"I see you've met Courage." He teased as he went over to the fellow emotoclone.

"C-c-c-courage!" Everyone was shocked at the emoticon. "Courage" then removed his mask... Only for the girls to swoon and drool over him. The powerful emotion re-holstered his sword and bowed.

" Kon'nichiwa, yoi tsuitachi. Watashi wa yūki to chikara no shōchōdesu." [Hello and good day. I am the personification of Courage and power.] EVERYONE DROPPED THEIR JAWS AT THAT! SINCE WHEN IN THE HELL DID FENTON KNOW JAPANESE?! Joy was a giggling mess their reactions were flawless plus the faintest hints of a smirk graced Courage's face. He didn't want to overwhelm his guests so he switched languages.

"Sup, Joy. Hey, guys." He chimed in a serious yet chill tone. "I'm Courage, the entity of snarky comments and ass kickings. I embody all Danny's known and unknown potential." The students just stared in shock at the emotion as he performed more gravity-defying feats. The show came to an end after Courage picked up on two voices and sighed. Joy just giggled.

"We should've been villains, shrimp-boat! "

"Does being evil carry love and insurance of happiness?!"

"Sure beats getting our asses handed to us each damn fight!"

"Protecting the innocent is better than destroying the city! " Courage sat Indian-style while he floated by Lancer's head and waited for the two deviants... Two girls appeared from the blank of the room, they looked like Dani only one had white hair but red eyes and suit patches while the other black hair, blue eyes and suit patches. Kwan moved over to the meditating emotion and asked.

"Hey, Courageous Danny dude. Who are they?" Courage pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed out:

"My half-daughters, Selflessness and Selfishness aka Right and Wrong." The class gasped at the emotoclone like he flipped his shit, did real Danny have secret love children and this was them in his head?! They severely looked like him.

"Wrong, I gotta tell you something! " Right (black haired Dani) taunted.

"What, arschloch? " [asshole ]

"You look like a rotten tomato."

"..."

"..."

"DIE BITCH! " Wrong screeched and pounced on her twin, hair pulling, scratching and all! Sam and Tucker were mortified, THIS was Danny's morality room! They immediately thrusted themselves at the two warring girls and pried them apart. Tucker had Wrong in a vice grip while Sam held Right in a Forward Nelson. Courage then calmly floated over to them and hit two pressure points —one for each emotoclone.

"You can drop em now..." Courage stated calmly. "They won't be moving anytime soon," Sam and Tucker did as told and the girls fell on to the floor... At their father's mercy. "I would punish you two but seeing as we have guests I'm gonna let this slide. Everyone these are my children as so stated before. The white haired one is Wrong- the Yang of Danny while the black haired one is Right- his Yin. These two define young Daniel's morality a balance if you will."

"H-hi." Right greeted.

"Sup bitches." Wrong growled. Joy burst in front of everybody and tickled a giggling Faith.

"We'd best be on our way, guys! " He cheered. "Sorry for interrupting your training Courage, ladies. "

"No probs, dude come by anytime. I could use the practice." As the class of astounded students filed out of Courage's domain, Dash stayed behind.

"WAIT A MINUTE CORN-COB! " He yelled at Courage's retreating form. The slightest of angered tremors slithered down his back. The girls in his clutches winced as their father's grip tightened to that of a steel trap.

"PAPA! TOO TIGHT! " Courage released the girls and turned to face Dash, his eyes blazing red.

"I've always wanted to see dad kick your ass, Dashy- boy... " taunted Wrong.

"Dad don't listen to her! " coaxed Right. "Think about what this'll do to Para~!" Courage loosened at this thinking of the fearful emotion not to far away.

"Come on, dad! " instigated Wrong. "He's TOTALLY been asking for it. He's the one who opened Para's door in the first place. "

"Mr. Baxter!" yelled Lancer. "What did Mr. Fenton say about aggravating the emotions?!"

"Not my fault, Fentonerd's a complete WUSS!" THAT DID IT...

"Go get him, Vatter." both girls agreed.

The class counted down from ten—as ordered by the emotion himself — as they waited for Dash to re-emerge from Courage's room. He finally came out: naked, cold to the touch and afraid. The ninja-like emotion—with his mask back on— leaned in his doorframe as he watched Dash go over to the group while his daughters laughed by his side.

"D-d-does anybody have any s-s-spare clothes by a-a-any c-c-chance?!" Joy was tickled pink as he sat on a cloud formation and sewed, Faith in a cloud crib by his side.

"Annnnd what have we learned?" He questioned (teased).

"That Courage don't play." Sam and Tucker laughed out together.

"Miyabi imaimashī migi!" [Ya damn right!] At that the door to Danny's morality closed with a bang.

After Joy —in all his sweetness and motherly actions —sewed a new outfit for Dash, underwear and all, the class moved on. Pretty soon they arrived at a golden gate, Joy handed Faith to Sam and flew up to the supposed keyhole... IN THE PRETTIEST- SEXIST- MOST IN Tone- TENOR- VOICE IMAGINABLE! Joy unlocked the gate with this:

" You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down

You, you enchant me even when you're not around

If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down

I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found. "

Everyone's jaws dropped at the gorgeous voice even Lancer was astonished and ready to spill tears at the beautiful voice.

" SOUND OF MUSIC, FENTON! WHY AREN'T YOU IN SHOW CHOIR?! " Joy blushed and drew circles with his feet in the clouds.

"S-s-some talents are best kept hidden, ya know..." Lancer went over to their guide and patted his shoulder with a gentle smile.

"Mr. Joy... Your host is an enigma."

"Umm... Thanks?"


	3. BODY

District 2- BODY

Ten minutes into the new realm and everyone was fascinated with their surroundings. Multicolored clouds made up the ground now and a neon galaxy was cast overhead. The doors here were bright and vivid but the names were still written in Latin.

A little bit of walking later and another door touched down. This one a soft velvet colour with diamond studs in the shape of hearts, the name read "Pyladea". Paulina wandered over to it and looked it up and down. She may not have been bright enough to know the Latin said "Romantic" but it didn't take a genius to use context clues. Into the room she strutted, aiming to get showered in affection even if it came from a twisted little geek like Danny.

"I can't wait to get pampered! " She squealed. This caught the classes' attention and they followed while Joy was blissfully ignorant playing with Faith. The site that met them was the most romantic —the irony — setup they'd ever seen...

A moonlit night with plenty of stars in the midst of a vast yet calm ocean, the temperature perfect— warm but with a gentle tropical breeze at just the right intervals. Rose petals of white, black and red continually rained down from the cloudless sky. A sleek tan bridge lay in front of the class, connecting it to a massive red canopy bed thirty yards out. Along the bridge soft orange candles lite the way. The class then saw a lone figure out on a cliff that from the side looked like a girl clutching her heart.

Joy finally floated in after he noticed his charges were missing and sighed. He saw the group making their way over to the cliff to meet the mysterious phantom so he followed.

Paulina crept up on the emotion and he was HOT DAMN FINE! From behind at least, his back muscles were sharp and chiseled, the skin a pale tan to an extent covered in harsh but beautifully faded scars. His hair a snow white, he wore black jeans with red converse with a black jacket tied around his waist a winged heart design on the back. He was staring out into the ocean with such an intense gaze— thoroughly pretending he was still alone.

"Sam..." He said 'randomly', his red eyes casting a sideways glance to the intruder .

"What? " questioned Paulina as she made it to his side to hold his hand. The second the emotion felt her touch he moved away and gripped his wrist like her touch was poisoned.

"Sam." He replied again and directed his gaze out to the waters as if matching his feels the ocean illuminated... With images of Samantha Maria Manson in all her goth glory and beauty. The class had finally made it and bared witness to the true crush of Danny's eye. Everyone looked between the two personifications and Sam while Tucker and Valerie laughed quietly. Joy blushed and re-adjusted Faith while the new Danny strode over to her and took her hands. Sam's cheeks practically resembled cherries at how red they were.

"Hi, Samantha." chimed the new Danny as he ran a calloused hand over her warm cheek . "OH! Hey, Joy."

"H-hey Romance." So that's who the emotion was. "Everyone this is um~ Romance, ruler of the Body District and the spot in Danny's heart reserved for that 'TRULY' special girl. As in sorry Valerie, SORRY Paulina."

"It's okay. " Valerie replied giggling. "Besides I can think of eight people who owe me money on this one." Paulina on the other hand was FURIOUS! RED HOT FURIOUS! HOW DARE THAT CREEPY GOTH CHICK BE THE JEWEL OF DANNY'S EYE?! HE WAS HERS! ALL THE GUYS AT CASPER HIGH WERE HERS! EVEN THE GEEKS! SHE WAS THE QUEEN!

"THIS ISN'T FRICKING FAIR! " She raged. "How can she be his girlfriend?! SHE'S NOT EVEN GORGEOUS! WHY IN HELL IS HE FAWNING OVER THAT NASTY CREEPY OUIJA BOARD?! " Romance who hadn't been paying attention because he was dancing and playing with Sam to a slow waltz... Stopped.

"Oh boy. " muttered Joy.

"Umm!" Tucker screamed. "I WOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT IF I WERE YOU!" Romance un-dipped Sam and released her from their dance then a red and white aura enveloped him while his eyes glazed over entirely red. He started to float while the ground beneath the class shook with hatred.

"F-Fenton?!" Tried Dash as everyone scattered.

"My love... Has been insulted? It's impossible... Samantha is beautiful and kind... Her beauty unrivaled... Her intelligence unmatched... HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY TRUE LOVE!" Romance launched himself at Paulina with claws blazing only to be caught by a bright rope.

"HELP! I CAN'T HOLD HIM FOREVER! " Cried Joy. At this all the jocks plus Lancer came to his beck and call and restrained the deranged emotoclone, whom of which with all his might was trying to rip Paulina to shreds.

"SAM!" cried Joy. "HUG HIM! AND SING SOMETHING! " Sam didn't need to be told twice! She avoided the deadly talons of Romance and hugged him tight, the song of choice:

" Chiudo gli occhi e penso a lei

Il profumo dolce della pelle sua

E' una voce dentro che mi sta portando dove nasce il sole

Sole sono le parole

Ma se vanno scritte tutto può cambiare

Senza più timore te lo voglio urlare questo grande amore..."

Il Volo- Grande Amore, Danny's favorite love song. Romance immediately stilled in her hold and hugged back before singing back the Italian love song.

" Amore, solo amore è quello che sento

Dimmi perché quando penso, penso solo a te

Dimmi perché quando vedo, vedo solo te

Dimmi perché quando credo, credo solo in te grande amore

Dimmi che mai

Che non mi lascerai mai

Dimmi chi sei

Respiro dei giorni miei d'amore

Dimmi che sai

Che solo me sceglierai

Ora lo sai

Tu sei il mio unico grande amore."

Joy released the rope and plopped down on the ground next to Tucker who held a bubbly Faith in his hold.

"Mr. Fen~ Um, Joy what song was that?" Quizzed Lancer as he took a seat by the tired emotoclone.

"Il Volo- Grande Amore. Only Danny's sister, Jasmine knows this but Danny speaks five languages. Italian and Latin are two of them."

"While Japanese and German are two more." finished off Romance as he twirled Sam. "I'm sorry, Mr. Lancer please forgive my outburst. I severely dislike when someone insults my bellazza."

"Dude , you're a total dork right now." giggled Sam.

"If being a dork keeps you in my arms then I'll gladly play my part." Romance replied while nuzzling her hair. Paulina was crushed, the one non- shallow guy she had a mutual interest in had rejected her. Love literally bites ...

"How do you not love me?! " She suddenly cried. Romance looked to her and snarled.

"Let me think: you rejected Danny, laughed in his face, used him to get a superhero at your birthday party, and to top it ALL OFF... HALF THE HORRIBLE THINGS YOU AND YOUR CRONIES SAY ABOUT DANNY MAKE UP PARANOIA'S ROOM!" Paulina recoiled at that one, the first emotion everyone witnessed... That stung.

"How come she gets all your affection?! " Paulina tried with tears threatening to spill any moment. "Don't you feel anything for me?!"

"Past is the past, babe. You want skin deep affections, try Lust. He'll give it to ya all night long." Joy was done, there wasn't an ounce of happiness in the room accept for Romance having Sam in his arms and same for her. This crew needed a SEVERE pick-me-up and he knew just where to get it.

"OOOHHH! COME ON YOU GUYS! EVERYBODY CHILLAX! " He pleaded. "If you guys want to see the legit definition of FUNNY LOVE follow meeeee!" Everyone filed out the lovely room but just as Sam hit the door a strong grip yanked her back only to reveal a fanged and evilly smirking Romance.

"Samantha stays." He declared with seduction and evil laced in his voice.

"Roma~!" whined Joy. "Give her back!"

"Nein! I have plans for her! Lots of them... "

"If you don't give her back I'll tell Lust to fuse with you again..."

"Don't you dare send that perverted idiot to bother me and I'M KEEPING SAM."

"DUDE! She's a human she can only stay so long in a room before it envelopes her. Cut the crazy off for five minutes, please and think. " Romance thought it over and then finally...

"I'm coming to. "

"What? "

After walking on for a another five minutes with a fearful Dash and crushed Paulina a door floated down. Similar to Romance's door only bright pink and white with gold studded hearts. Joy was giddy and bubbly with excitement as he turned the knob, the moniker reading "Libidinem". Sam took notice of this as everyone slowly entered the room.

"Hey, what's got him so bouncy all of a sudden? " She whispered to Romance, the reply.

"My worst nightmare. "

Lancer, the A-listers and geeks looked around shocked. It was a Roman styled room with pillars and elegance but smothered in pink and red plus... Hot chicks and guys paraded around endlessly in sheer clothing and lingerie. They looked to Joy who didn't seem to mind being he was looking for a specific person out this mess. Romance groaned and buried his face in Sam's shoulder when... It was heard...

A laugh of perverted intent and mischief. Everyone looked around in anxiousness as they tried to locate the source till...

"Mon petite lapin!" Joy was tackled from his blind side and smothered in hugs and kisses by another Danny. This Danny was similar to the regular only he wore white pants, pink converse and a pink jacket with red hearts on the back.

"Dada! " squeaked the child as he was smothered in kisses. Lancer plus the class:

"WHAT THE FRENCH TOAST?!"

Joy remembered the class after the new Danny attempted to get a French kiss from him. The spectre floated away a bit, a deep red blush on his cheeks while the new Danny simply smirked at the happy and timid emotion.

"Mon cher, I have not seen you in forever. Who cares what the haters think? Your mine." He then proceeded with his previous actions and managed to succeed leaving a dizzy and flustered Joy to wobble in flight— a kindly servant plunked Joy from him.

"Exhibitionist..." growled Romance as he gently squeezed Sam's hand. The devious lover smirked and disappeared. That's when Romance felt it a sneaky yet warm calloused hand in his pants around his manhood while another gently groped his chest.

"Exhibitionist is such a strong word, mon ami..." He whispered into Romance's ear. "I prefer the term extraverti... Why don't you ever come and visit me anymore? " The class was lost to Romance's turmoil as they explored the room; the perverted and invisible entity slowly pumped his more mature half as said emotoclone struggled to keep his moans down. Romance's thoughts.

("Conceal and don't feel! He gets off on teasing and torment. But! Damn... This feels good. ") Just then Romance felt it, a warm sinful tongue licking from the base of his neck to his hairline and kissing it.

"I know you want me, ma douce ... Personne ne peut résister à mon charme... Been such a long time since we fused too." [You can't resist my charms.]

"Every time we fused, I was stuck being violated LIKE NOW! " growled Romance. Sam finally figured out what was wrong and gave Romance a good tug, rescuing him from his twin's sinister grasp. He collapsed in her arms, tired from his near orgasm... The playa was satisfied.

The sinful emotion rejoined his lover and pelted Joy with more kisses to everyone's confused and shocked chagrin. Between kisses and giggles, Joy finally gave Lust a proper introduction.

"Everyone this is Lust- personification of Danny's crushes, and other things that can't be listed for tour rating. Plus Faith's father- in a technical sense. " At which point:

" Ti prendo per questo stronzo pervertito!" [I'll get you for this you perverted fucker!] Lust just smirked and then eyed the A-listers with a mix of evil but contemplation.

"You all must hungry. Please eat and drink all you DESIRE." Lust's servants/lovers then came around with plates of food while the host himself made out with Joy. To be truthful Sam was getting hungry too, she made a move toward the plates of food till a steel grip held her back. She looked only to find Romance giving her pleading eyes.

"Don't eat ANYTHING he offers or drink it. "

"Dude, you're paranoid. It's only a few snacks. " Sam chimed and tried to move but Romance refused to loosen his grip—it only got tighter. "What's gotten into you? "

"Samantha, Lust is the embodiment of all Danny's kinks and bodily passions but he's also a full time SIN! He can't keep IT in his pants for anything! The food those servants are passing out is laced with aphrodisiacs. We gotta get these guys out of here before they fall completely under Lust spell and never wanna leave!" Sam looked to the boy who adored her with a fighters passion there was no way he was lying.

"I believe you but how? The whole class is gorging like no tomorrow." She was right, the whole class was chowing down oblivious to the evil playboy that was a part of Danny. His aura shined brighter each minute he held Joy and the class partied.

"I would stop him but he drained my power by doing THAT to me. " Romance blushed.

"YOU LOST ALL YOUR POWERS FROM A HAND JOB." She exclaimed.

"This is his realm, I'm next to useless here. " Romance concluded. "But there is a way to stop him- a true display of passion like a dance or something. We get everyone's attention off the food, usher them out along with Joy. We're home free."

Sam then grabbed Romance and ran over to the hot deejay and whispered into his ear one of Danny's favorite songs. Her and Roma then took up the dance floor.

"I can move mountains

I can work a miracle, work a miracle

Woah-oh-oh

Keep you like an oath

May nothing but death due us part

She wants to dance like Uma Thurman

Bury me till I confess

She wants to dance like Uma Thurman and I can't get you outta my head "

As they danced on, Lust spell over the entranced class fizzled out. The scheming emotion felt this and looked for the disturbance in his evil plans... Romance and Sam. The duo were performing a swing dance worthy of the gods to the Fallout Boy hit. The group of teens plus one teacher cheered them on. Lust growled at this and sent a look to his deejay who immediately cut the song short—it was at the end anyway. He mockingly clapped as he threw his twin a silently heated glare.

"Bravo, mon cher. I applaud you... " He chimed. "Too bad, mon amour Joy doesn't approve..." The twins looked to aforementioned emotion only to find him dizzy from kisses. SIBLING RIVALRY! Romance and Lust locked hands and pushed hard against each other slinging insults.

"Manwhore."

"Bitch."

"Fangarella."

"THOT! "

"TAMPON!"

"DEMONIC SLUT! "

"YANDERE TRASH! "

"EEEEEEEE- ENOUGH!" hollered Lancer and he shoved himself between the two battling feels. "VAMPIRE ACADEMY BY RICHELLE MEAD SAKES! You two are brothers how can you be so horrid and hostile to one another?!"

"Because HE put his bleep in a box!" Romance declared and tried to claw Lust again. The class sniggered at this figuring what the 'bleep' was while the jocks practically died of laughter.

"What?! " whined Lust between giggles. "I didn't figure you were gullible enough to open it."

"IT WAS IN A BELGIUM CHOCOLATE BOX, YOU STUPID BAGUETTE!" Sam, Tucker and Valerie were done, the three were a braying mess over what just transpired.

"Hold up!" Valerie laughed out. "I understand the 'hypnotize and enslave part' but~~ He put his what in a what?! " Joy finally pulled himself together between bouts of laughter and floated over to Lancer and the two warring siblings.

"Okay, guys! " He laughed/announced. "As funny as it is to remember that time. I do believe we gotta get going. Re-group guys!"

The travelers left Lust's dominion but not before losing Joy to the perverted emotion for ten minutes.

"Oh for the love of ~!" Romance complained, he handed Faith to Tucker and stomped back into his rival's lingerie party for their guide. Five minutes later, Romance dragged out a kiss and hickey ridden Joy, who looked to worn out to take up touring for the moment plus his fly was undone. Lust stood in his door smirking at his possible victims who smiled nervously back.

"Au revoir, mon amis. Come again if you wish for le sexy good times." Then Lust closed his door, talk about perverted.

"That's it!" yelled Dash. "Everybody pitches in fifteen bucks to buy Fentoperv a week long therapy session, agreed?" The whole class nodded in severe agreement to the proclamation.

"Who knew he was bisexual though?" Star murmured.

Joy was soon fixed up and back to normal, he then led the way through the Body District. It wasn't too long before another door floated down, this time by Tucker. The techogeek wondered what his buddy thought of him from day to day, maybe this room held some answers. It was black with paint streaks and splats on it, the label read 'Glossarium' ... He opened it.

HE YELPED AS A GIANT SPLAT OF RED PAINT WAS HURLED HIS WAY! Thanks to all the ghost hunting his reflexes had improved and he dodged only for the paint to hit Dash square in the face.

"FEEEEENNTOOOOON! " Dash's yell alerted the class that another door had been opened and they gave him a pointed glare. "Hey! It wasn't me this time. It was Dr. Dorkenstein here." He held Tucker up by his book bag while the nervous geek waved.

"Uhh? Can I get a little help? " Tucker whimpered out. The answer to his prayers came in the form of Dash getting slapped with more paint, green this time. Dash growled and stormed into the room only to fall face first into a series of paintings—thankfully none were damaged. The class then entered but were careful not to touch anything. This room was practically an artist den. The walls were black but littered with paintings of different subjects in various styles in different sizes. More paintings hung from the ceiling which in itself was a masterpiece like Raphael's Sistine chapel. A beautiful artwork of—! DANNY FENTON AND DANNY PHANTOM?!

"Oh my sweet Picasso..." murmured Mr. Lancer as he continued to maneuver around the paintings that hogged the floor. On the wall opposite the framed paintings resided a series of blueprints and battle plans. Lancer looked one over and the exquisite details.

"Why in the name of Battleship Galactica does Fenton need these complex yet army worthy battle plans?" At his cry the geeks came and had a looksie only to be just as impressed. In the midst of their ohs and awes a Danny lowered himself down on his painter's swing.

"Yeah, speaking of can you pass me those plans for the redesigned Fenton Battle Suit?" Lancer did as asked only to find another Danny. This one looked like the original only his eyes were multicolored plus he was covered head to toe in paint. He wore a baggy grey hazmat suit only the top half was tied around his waist, revealing a tank top underneath, plus black Timberland boots.

"Sup?" Lancer fainted.

Lancer awoke on some wood, the artsy Danny had lying around leaving his back hollering with pain. Lancer looked around, his students were still exploring while Joy and Romance were talking with the latest Danny.

"Everyone." Joy called. "This is Creativity- Danny's artsy, inventive and musical side."

"Dude!" Tucker exclaimed. "These battle plans rock. You got some explaining to do!" All three emotions blushed. Lancer held his head and went over everything he had learned about Danny:

The boy was dealing with constant abuse and bullying from forces other than school

He held massive amounts of courage but struggled with morality constantly

He could be harsh and overprotective of things he loved

He was bisexual or pansexual whichever way you look at it which probably contributed to the bullying

He spoke several languages (French, Italian, German, Japanese, Latin )

He was highly artistic and inventive plus could SING

But something wasn't adding up, emotions weren't supposed to be this vivid and accurate plus theses resembled not only Fenton but a certain local superhero and had his powers too. Things were subtly starting to click. Joy's constant flying, Courage's outfit, Romance's fighting style, Lust influence... DANNY HAD SOME EXPLAINING TO DO. It was at this moment Creativity LOST IT!

"AAARRRGGGHHH! MISCHIEF!" The emotoclone yelled. "THAT CAZZO PUTAINTE IDIOTA ! "

"Crea, chill! " Joy pleaded.

"NO! I NEED THAT COLOUR TO FINISH THIS PAINTING!"

"Bruh! It's just a color how hard can it be to get? " coaxed Romance but his words only infuriated Creativity more causing the enraged emotion to pin Romance to the wall.

"Just a colour? Just a colour?! JUST A COLOUR?!" Creativity gripped his hair in madness and screeched. "NO OTHER COLOUR IS LIKE IT! HIS LORDSHIP GAVE ME THAT COLOUR FOR THIS VERY PURPOSE! THE MIND THAT IS DANIEL JAMES FENTON ONLY CREATES THAT COLOUR ONCE EVERY RARE VICTORIAN MOON OF HAPPINESS! ONLY JOY COULD TRULY UNDERSTAND MY PLIGHT! WHERE IS IT?!" The students decided to aid the emotion before he flipped his lid entirely till finally Star asked the million dollar question.

"Wait! Like don't flip on US but what colour are you talking about? "

"Yeah, man! "cried Mikey- another techogeek. "There's like a bajillion paint cans in here. " Creativity calmed down—to an extent— and explained.

"Rainbow Quartz Gold. It's a rarity because A) In reality it doesn't exist and B) because that colour only appears if Daniel experienced a true Joy. Every time light hits it, it'll explode into a cacophony of harmonic rainbows. THEIR LORDSHIPS JUST GAVE IT TO ME BEFORE GOING OFF TO DANCE! I HAVE TO FIND IT! STARTING WITH THAT BASTARDO ACROSS THE WAY!" Creativity was halfway to the door before Joy blocked his path.

"Wooooah! Chillax there, big fella. " He ordered. "We'll go get the rarity, we were just about to hit up Mischief anyway. " Creativity thought it over and then finally...

"You got an hour before I go over there myself and bash his head in."

Everyone regrouped outside and waited for Joy to return with Creativity's ultimatum for Mischief. When he finally emerged he had a nervous smile.

"Well? " quizzed Romance as he nuzzled Sam's neck.

"Umm... Either Mischief hands over the 'colour' or he's gonna get thrown into THE PIT for the EDT to play with..."

"I've heard of harsh... But that's just down right cruelty. "

"How would you feel if Lust got a hold of Samantha?"

"Touche. Let's go save Mischief." The class and two emotions then moved out.

The class plus their guides roamed on for a bit more till another door touched down. This one bright orange with neon patterns planned all over. Romance saw then picked Sam up bridal style and flew over to it.

"Finally." He muttered. "That idiot has a death sentence for stealing that paint. JOY!" Romance studied the door intensely while Sam stood by his side.

"What's up with you?" She asked with sarcasm. "The great Danny Romance afraid of a little ol' door?" Romance blushed a bit but then grew an evil smirk.

"Alright, Ms. Prideful, you open it. " San went for the door knob only—!

"Ouch!" Sam suckled on her now scorched fingers and threw Romance an evil eye.

"See?" He reasoned/taunted. "It's booby trapped. This might not even be the real door. Mischief is a riddle. Speaking of... " Romance kicked the door... ONLY FOR THE ILLUSION TO SHATTER. The true door was really a neon green with gems laden across it, the tag reading "Fraus".

"The Perfect Fool."

Sam and Romance entered soon after followed by the class. They emerged into a giant foyer with bright neon colors everywhere. Masquerade styled furnishings were everywhere giving off that creepy yet playful vibe of "I'm watching you". Joy flew off a bit while Mikey and Lukas took a seat on a nearby love seat only...*imagine a REALLY LOUD whoopee cushion noise here or whatever*. The jocks were plus Sam were practically dying... THE LIGHTS GO OUT! THEN THERE'S A SCREAM! Lights come back...

"Real mature, Mischief! " yelled out Romance. "Give em back. " Everyone looked around only to find Joy, Mikey and Lukas missing. This made Faith whimper with fear, his mommy was missing. LIGHTS!

"Faith! " Sam cried.

"Bet money Lust is gonna have our heads if we don't find his kid." Valerie piped. The game was on, the lights remained out but Romance illuminated it with his ectoaura. It was agreed everyone would hold hands and not to stray from the path but somehow... TWO MANLY JOCK SCREAMS—DASH AND KWAN RECEIVING ATOMIC WEDGIES—THEN THE LIGHTS ARE OUT AGAIN.

"Roma?" asked Sam. "Where are we going? "

"To the main chamber, there we'll likely find Mischief, our peers and Creativity's paint." At this TWO HIGH PITCHED GIRL SCREAMS— PAULINA AND STAR IN SCARY CLOWN GET UP—BLACKOUT. This odd game of Hide and Prank continued with several incidents: Tucker getting tangled in a giant string field-gone , Lancer getting pelted with tie die pies-gone, Valerie stepping on a hidden trap and getting sucked up by a blue light -gone. This continued on till the only ones un-pranked were Sam and Romance.

"Mischief! If you like your existence you'll listen to me. " Finally a voice replied to them.

"So pretentious, Roma~! I thought Lust knocked that out of you already."

"Don't bring that pervert into this and besides Creativity wants your head and Lust is gonna want it to after he finds out Joy and Faith are missing."

"You wouldn't, Casanova!"

"Wonder how ol' Lustifer is gonna feel when he finds out his favorite toy has been kid~!"

"ALRIGHT! DUMMKOPH! " The lights in the building all came back on revealing all possible hidden traps. Sam then felt a presence only to get spooked beyond repair. Another one only he resembled Phantom. He wore a silver and black checkered hazmat suit with an orange and neon green checkered tailcoat plus white gloves. On the right of his face rested a neon violet mask at which Sam could see his right eye glow ice blue. He summoned a silver cane and leaned on it.

"Bonjour, Lovey-dovies." He teased. "What can I get ya for?"

"Sam meet Mischief- every prank and trick Danny ever pulled is the epitome of this guy." Mischief smirked and kissed Sam's hand.

"Always a pleasure, madame." The quirky emotion chimed. "But now let's go get those troublesome classmates of yours."

The ever silly emotoclone lead them down hall after hall. Mischief's domain was practically a chaotic maze of mess. Sam and Romance could sense it... Something was ~ off. It was as if Mischief was stalling, but for what? He lead them everywhere while humming a weird song- one that was subtly making them woozy. After a bit more walking he started to sing the song aloud having grown bored humming it:

" Come Little Children

I'll Take Thee Away,

Into A Land Of

Enchantment

Come Little Children

The Time's Come To Play

Here In My Garden

Of Shadows"

That did it! Sam and Romance were out like lights. The last thing they heard.

"Sleep well, love-birds." Followed by an evil chuckle.

Sam awoke in a large purple and black opera house on the front row. On either side of her rested her classmates, all of them were restrained with green ribbon. She looked to the upper balconies only to find Joy with Faith in his arms plus Romance restrained by all his limbs.

"Phantom of the Opera, Fenton! " Lancer hollered. "When I get out of here, you have detention for a month. "

"Blah blah blah, who cares?!" Mischief replied as he floated around a bit before touching down.

"You got some nerve, you idiota!" Romance summed. "You steal Creativity's paint, kidnap a whole class plus Joy and separate me from my girl. How insane can you get? "

"Very..." Answered Mischief. "But that's not the problem here."

"Oh yeah, Fencrazy!" Dash yelled. "Then what is? " Mischief twirled his cane then answered back.

"Your safety, Dashy-boy! " He explained with a flourish. "We need to get THIS ENTIRE CLASS OF MISBEGOTTEN~! To the Mind District ASAP."

"Whyyyy?!" whined Joy. "I was hoping we could party with you." Mischief smirked and flew over to his siblings and snapped his fingers releasing them.

"As much I'd love that, mein freud. You guys are in serious danger. " The playful emotion then took on a solemn look and whispered to his brothers only for the look to transfer to them as well.

"You gotta be Lusting me..." exclaimed Romance, Mischief shook his head.

"This probably explains why everyone's been a bit out of character." Joy mused.

"Self-control is fine but those three are rampant and loose. THEY!" Mischief pointed at the class. "Have to leave like NOW. Ta-ta."


	4. MIND

District 3- MIND

In the split of a second after Mischief said goodbye and the group blacked out again, they awoke within a city. Similar to The Capitol in The Hunger Games only instead of red banners with the Capitol emblem, it had silver banners with a black 'D' and black banners with a white 'D'. The city itself was outlined in a neon green highlight.

"Like~!" Started Star."Where are we?"

"Who knew Fenton was a fan of The Hunger Games?" proclaimed Mikey. "This place rocks. "

"Actually The Hunger Games IS their favorite movie." corrected Joy. "While Quantin Tarantino flicks are a good second."

"Welcome one and all to the Mind District." Everyone turned only to find Mischief prancing around and twirling his cane. "Please keep thine hands, feet and extra appendages in the the ride at all times."

" Quello che il sesso ci fai qui, Mischief?" cried Romance. [What the sex are you doing here, Mischief?] In truth the sincere emotion was actually a bit happy to see the chaos causer, he was the only one who had true access to the Mind being he borderline ruled it. The hierarchy within Danny's head was one of constant and fleeting change who better to save the group than a Marquis of it.

"What?!" Whined the Quipster. "Did you really think I was just gonna send you guys here and NOT guide you to the Palace? The EDT are out there! " The class looked between the four emotoclones like they'd lost; all throughout the day they kept mentioning this EDT or EFT or whatever. What the hell was it and why were these guys scared out their feels by it? Tucker had had it.

"O-KAY!" He started. "You guys have been acting strange which for Danny is a norm but you keep mentioning this EDT or EFT. What the heck is it and what does it have to do with us? We been fine all day! You make them sound like darkness incarnate." The three elder emotions then grew solemn grimaces and hung their heads—this was a hot topic issue. At this point Faith started to whimper and then... He flat-out cried.

"Smooth move, Tucker!" Hissed Sam as she went over to Joy and helped soothe the little feeling. Everyone in the class glared at Foley for making the adorable entity cry. The jocks were ready to wail on him till.

"He's right..." Romance suddenly spoke. "Evil Dead Trio."

"Come again?" quizzed Lancer.

"Evil Dead Trio, Evil Future Trio, Evil DANNY Trio."

"What's that mean, dude? " Kwan.

"The top three evil emotions of Danny's head." replied Mischief as he spun rotisserie style in the air. "Vengeance. Sadism. And the worst of all... HIM. Minding the fact after 'The Incident', HE got a WHOLE new vendetta and look."

"V-v-vengeance?" whimpered Paulina. "As in everyone, Fenton has it out for? His Hit List?" Joy nodded.

"S-sadism?" quivered Lancer. "Like Mercilessness? Cruelty of unimaginable feats!" Romance and Faith looked away.

"What about—!" tried Sam.

"DON'T EVEN ASK... " Mischief ordered. "Their Lordships and Self-Control locked those three maniacs up... But apparently they got out."

"Question is how? " Joy sighed out.

The guides and class traveled onward, Mischief and Joy kept everyone in a hopeful mood with jokes and dorky renditions of songs. But the further they journeyed the more depressed it got along with darker. Till finally they hit a stormy area with a greenhouse right in the middle. The four emotions let out a simultaneous sigh along with the class. They walked or in the emotoclones cases floated over to the structure, Mischief held the door as everyone filed in . The place was beautiful in a solemn way, it had black fences which were smothered in green vines with violet and red roses. Everyone was thoroughly depressed at this rate, the only ones safe from the wave of sadness were Joy and Faith—the embodiments of happiness.

A bit further in they came across a clearing in which rested a massive black tree which bloomed blood red roses. In front of said tree rested a bench and on it... A swing where a another Danny swung with his back to the crowd. His sobs were quiet but heartbreaking. From behind he had silver hair with a black streak in it and wore a purple hoodie with black jeans.

"Hey Depression." sighed Joy. The figure turned only for everyone to shrink back in horror... His eyes were gouged out.

"Salutations, Joy." Depression replied and turned back around. Lancer was officially DONE, Fenton needed serious help. Sadness, he could deal with but outright Depression? All he wanted was to get out of here and hug Daniel. Let the boy shed his held back endless tears and give him a stern talking to.

"I'll assume you wish to know how the EFT have escaped?"

"That and we need your help to get this crew out of here. " Romance added. Depression stood and strode over to the group, his gait that of a criminal heading for the executioner.

"I'll help..." He declared after he stood before Dash. "But I want the answers to three questions ... "

"What is it my boy? " asked Lancer tentatively.

"W-why?"

"Why what, dude?" Kwan asked as he lightly touched the solemn entity.

"W-why must you all abuse Daniel?" Sobbed Depression, everyone cringed in guilt and horror. His bloody tears fell with sadden grace. "Day in and day out, Their Lordships put their lives on the line for you misbegotten bastards. Only to get Teased." Star hung her head. "Harassed! " Kwan and Lancer scratched their heads. "Tricked!" Paulina rubbed her elbow. "Beaten and bruised!" Dash and Valerie looked away. "ALL FOR WHAT?! HIS PSYCHE TO GET RIPPED BETWEEN TWO REALMS FOR THE SAKE OF JOKE?! I'M—!" Out of nowhere, the greenhouse got rocked with a ghostly wail.

"Paranoia..." Romance concluded.

"How? " Mischief cried. "I thought Courage had those creeps."

"It was inevitable..." summed Depression between sobs. "With Vengeance's shadow control, they slipped through and kidnapped Para." Sam looked to the distraught emotion and went over to him. She wanted to get to the bottom of this emotoclone and help him.

"Umm? Depression..." She tried. "What was your second question? "

He looked up at her and gave her a small sad smile.

"Why do you and Tucker do what you do for Daniel?"

"We do it cause we're your homies, dude." Sam started. "We made a promise to always stick together through good and bad. We're all we've got bro. We love you Danny. "

"Plus you're as close to a girlfriend as I'm getting." Joked a voice, Depression looked to his side only to find Tucker. "Speaking of, can Ya talk to Lust and see if I can get one of his girls? " Depression giggled only for a light to envelope the three and then... A white rose appeared in Depression's lap.

"Been a minute since one of these appeared in my garden..." Depression then stood and walked over to his blooming vines. He whispered a few words into them and they revealed... A hidden door. "Your debt to me has been paid. This path will take you directly to the next emotion... Goodbye and Be safe." Depression dissolved into elegant blood red rose petals.

The ectoauras of their guides allowed for easy navigation of the catacombs under Depression's lair. The place was dank but beautiful in its own right being covered in Depression's roses. Sam thoroughly enjoyed herself, the catacombs were strictly to her Darth liking. Note to self: turn Danny goth more often. Things were fine till a ways into the journey, a dark voice spoke from the shadows..

"Hello, Hope... " This made the delightful emotion cringe in fear, as well as the group. It was serious yet contained so much venom laced inside that you felt your skin would burn.

"S-sup, Sadism." quivered out Joy. The class whimpered and shivered at the revelation of the emotoclone. Dash and the other jocks were about ready to piss themselves which earned a sinister chuckle from the English sounding madman.

"Calm yourself, Mr. Baxter. The real life of the party hasn't even arrived yet." At this taunt a figure came out the shadows. He was a white haired Danny with blood red eyes, he wore the same setup as Mischief only red, black and grey. With a little hat with a red sash, but unlike Mischief he had a black umbrella. "I'm only here to deliver his ultimatum for the class. "

"So you've been reduced to grunt work?"Growled Romance. Everyone easily saw the twitch of indignity go through Sadism. "And where's Para?!"

"I'm here for my own amusement, kleine arschloch, and he's alive for now..." mused Sadism, he then produced a small scroll and tossed it to Mischief. "Hand those upon the list over or die." Mischief unrolled the scroll and looked it over only for his lips to purse in a tight line.

"Are you shitting me, Sadie?" He growled. "...Sam?" The three benevolent emotions growled in anger to which Sadism grinned darkly. Romance pulled Sam into his frame protectively and flexed his claws.

"That's it, you fools get angry... Let that pent up rage dissipate... " At this the class who remained fearfully quiet during the exchange now intervened.

"DON'T DO IT! " Dash and Kwan yelled as they latched on to Joy. "You're Fenton's happiness, you're all he has!" Dash added. "I'M SORRY FOR THE CRAP I GIVE HIM DAY TO DAY! JUST DON'T LET HIM GET TO YOU! " Pauline and Star then yelled out their pleas.

"DON'T GO INSANE! " The boldest of all were Sam, Tucker and Lancer. Tucker handed Faith to Mikey and he stood in front of Sadism arms out in a protective fashion, Lancer did the same.

"Dude, this is so not cool. "Tucker exclaimed. "I don't care who you are but Danny's my homeboy and I'm not gonna let you and your big bad hurt him. " Sadism growled as he lifted his umbrella only to show it had a blade.

"LOOK HERE, YOUNG MAN. YOUR EVIL WILL NOT HURT ANY OF MY STUDENTS ON MY WATCH! " Lancer yelled. "THAT INCLUDES DANIEL JAMES FENTON! " A visible static twitch went through the heinous emotoclone. Sam then came to their aid and put up her fists for a good throw down.

"PUT EM UP, JERK LIFE! " She ordered. "I'll kick your ass all the way into next month for this gotdamn ship. " Sadism growled but backed down.

"As much I'd love to wrench every bone from your body and drink the sweet essence of your pitiful veins and knit your intestines into a new Carnegie vest! " Sadism hissed. "I have more pressing acts of malevolence to attend to. " He vanished.

The class walked on for a good hour or so, their encounter with Fenton's mercilessness leaving them rattled and afraid. The viciousness in his eyes had all of them ready to piss their pants. Lancer and Tucker had to be soothed for another ten minutes since they were at the front. By the time they got moving again a light appeared at the top of the tunnel. Joy flew over to it and breathed in the fresh air, that smelled of books and coffee . He smiled as he poked his head out the shadows.

"Come on up, we're here." He beamed. The class followed only to re-emerge in... A gargantuan library, books and files piled to the ceiling. The grand place was a tan gold with plenty of tables to chill at which the class took as an opportunity. Within the air auroras of different colors flitted to and fro to different areas. Lancer was appalled at the gorgeous library, every classic as far as the eye could see with files stuffed in between. He took one and examined it only to find...

"What the Dracula?!" A picture of the mayor with plenty of data compared to that of a Vampire like ghost labeled Plasmius.

"Oy!" yelled an English accented voice. "Leave those bloody files alone, ya dork! I don't feel like re-filing. " Everyone looked around only to spot a Danny on a massive ladder 40 feet in the air. All around him files and books floated waiting to be put in their proper place. This Danny had black hair with a white streak making him look like a badger or an old man plus azure eyes with glasses. He wore a short sleeve gold polo with a tan vest over it and brown pants plus black toms.

"Sup, Knowledge?" chimed Mischief.

"Sup is not a proper word and you know it. " The emotoclone replied back. "And please be formal? "

"Wassup, sir?" teased Romance. Knowledge sighed but a small smirk played at his lips.

"Wankers." He teased back and floated down. As he touched down he pushed his glasses up and looked around at his guests. Some looked guilty and solemn while the others looked fearful and afraid.

"Let me guess... " He tried. "The EFT are after you lot? " Confirming nods. "I'll assume you meet Sir Daniel's Sadism correct? " More nods plus shivers. Knowledge floated around and examined everyone, taking in their features and the allotted fear. "I'm so dreadfully sorry he did this to you lot. That villainous troll..."

"Those guys are totes arschlochs." Mischief sighed out. "But what's a person without a bit of evil assholery?"

"Decent." answered Joy. "Anyways, this is Knowledge- the personification of everything Danny knows. Trig, English, Advanced Quantum mechanics, data files, all that informational jazz. Plus he makes really good tea time snacks." A small smile graced the group at the prospect of not being harmed and feeling safe. Lancer was DONE. Danny had a A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO.

"Do I smell le café?" sung a familiarly perverted voice. Everyone cringed or in Romance's case shivered.

"Someone please shoot me... " He groaned, only for Sam to sorrowfully pat his head.

"Lust!" squealed Joy as the infatuation swept him off his feet.

"Mon petit lapin doux!" For the first time in a minute, the playful happiness was bright again. Faith was a babbling and energetic mess as his daddy kissed him and twirled him around. "Oh! Bonjour everyone. Thought I was gone oui?"

"WHY IS HE HERE?! " Whined Romance. Knowledge went over and hugged his fellow district ruler.

"Sorry old chap, but it's tea time. " The intellect replied. It was this moment that Lust chose to spread his LOVE to Knowledge. Kissing him fully on the lips and groping his arse. The librarian's cheeks were the deepest shade of red to ever exist.

" Bonjour ma petite poupée!" The perv chimed then skipped off to 'play' with Joy.

"If it's any consolation..." Knowledge ground out. "He usually ends up annoying me and I kick his arse back to his domain. "

"That pleases me..."

Knowledge was a kindly host and served everyone in a formal yet fast fashion. While the class chilled and regained their energy from the previous attack, the five emotions held a mini-vacation conference on the upper deck.

"What are we gonna do about Para?" quizzed Mischief as he sat down with a cup of tea. The other emotions held solemn looks but thought it over. Joy bounced Faith on his leg and dug deep in his feels for an answer.

"None of us are strong enough to take them on, individually." mused Lust. "Perhaps la fusion?"

"I hate to even agree with you." muttered Romance as he rested his head in his arms. "But fusione is all we got... " Lust smirked but Romance shot him down with the next part. "Fusing with Courage, called it." Mischief nodded while Knowledge wrote on his notepad:

Possible Fusions

DF + DP = ULTIMATE

Courage + Romance = Protection

Lust + Romance = Desire

Joy + Lust = Ecstasy

Joy + Knowledge = Confidence

Knowledge + Memory = Wisdom

Mischief + Creativity = Passion

The emotions continued this conversation with gusto and renewed vigor as they plotted against the EFT.

On the other end of things, the class was phenomenally gathering their bearings. Today has been nothing short of chaotic, to say mess would've been a major understatement. Danny's emotions were astonishing and horrifying, each had amazing qualities but had the powers of a god. Or a certain local superhero, some didn't even touch the thought, some mused it over but dismissed it while Valerie... Border lined guilt and anger. She had been lied to yet did half the lying plus she once had feelings for the guy. How could she be so blind!? The answers were practically in her face the whole FRICKIN time. Why didn't Danny just tell her and put her through all this mess?!

"It's not like I gave him a chance... " She grimly muttered and stirred her tea.

Meanwhile on Sam and Tucker's end, things were better but slightly more worrisome. Tucker was bored without Faith crawling all over his face and unfortunately Danny's brain didn't have Wi-Fi for his iPad2. Sam looked to the balcony where the high ranking emoticons were having a meeting. She wondered what it was about but thought better of it and drunk her frappe.

"Wonder what those guys are talking about." Tucker quizzed. "To be honest, I miss Faith crawling on me. It was funny. "

"Probably how to get past those psychopaths and get us home. " The goth replied. "I mean granted, I knew Danny was under pressure but~~ If only I hadn't pushed him into messing with that stupid portal... "

Sam thought over that TIME —That horrid future where everything was destroyed and the cause... HIM. Danny promised to never to become that horrible future and the battle within his head said it all.

After a series of satisfying snacks and Lust giving some entertainment — trying to molest Knowledge and getting stomped on by the infuriated emotion.

"YOU BLOODY PERVERTED GODFORSAKEN GIT! WHY THE BLOODY HELL DO I PUT UP WITH YOU~~~!" Romance covered his mouth and restrained him while Joy covered Faith's ears. The class left, things were looking a little brighter than before, the HOPE was strong. Only con... Lust joined them. Romance groaned but sufficed a small smile, the sin might have been annoying but his whole design was to care and make pleasure... He loved him.

As everyone traveled on, they realized the city wasn't as blank as they thought. Emotoclones started to appear from thin air and travel around, some glanced their way while the majority just ignored them. Each held the physique of Danny or Dani– the 'secret daughter'– but had qualities about them that signified them as their own entity. A choice one acted upon the class though— he latched onto Sam and wouldn't let go! He then had a young girl who resembled a certain half cousin take her place. He had black hair with a silver steak but pink eyes—the left one had a tear under it and wore an all black body suit with white stripes on the sleeves.

"Uhh? Can I help you?" She tensed as he wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her chest as they sunk into the sidewalk.

Romance finally sensed something was wrong and looked to his side... SAM WAS MISSING ONLY TO BE REPLACED WITH A YOUNG DANI! She was a little on the pudgy side but otherwise she was adorable. Her outfit consisted of a pink mid-drift shirt with long green and white sleeves plus white Daisy Dukes and pink go-go boots with a white hat. Her cheeks had been blushed with green and pink while her eyes glowed a soft lime green.

"Hi, uncky Roma!" She giggled.

"WHAT THE CRAPPOLA?!" Romance's yell caught the group's attention as he stared in horror at the girl holding his hand. Where in the funny love was Sam?! Joy, Lust and Mischief stifled a laugh as the color drained from Romance's face.

"SAMANTHA!" He cried into the skies. "WHERE ARE YOU MY SWEET GOTHIC PRINCESS?! " Paulina then dove for the upset emotion only for him to move and let her fall gracelessly on her face, Mischief laughed his ass off. Meanwhile...

"Um... " Joy started. "Gluttony, why are you here and where'd Sam go?"

"Gluttony?" Dash quizzed. "Like a bad craving for sugar and stuff? " Everyone gave him a look that read WTF.

"What?! I can have a geek thought! "

"Antywhores." chimed the indulging sweet tooth. "I'm Indulgence but call me, Gluttony. I'm the emoji of Danny's wants and temps like his SEVERE sweet tooth. And to answer your question, uncky J payment is required. " The elder emotions sighed and searched themselves. Lancer then came to their aid.

"What does she want exactly? " He whispered to Joy.

"The little gluttonous imp." He muttered. "By the time we figure out what she wants, Sam will be stuck forevs." The quirky teacher looked at the prancing girl and smiled... He pulled out a Twix, Gluttony's eyes lit like stars at the candy and she pounced for it but...

"Hold it, small fry! " ordered Lust as he yoked her back by her shirt. "Tell us where mademoiselle Samantha is or I'll let your baby cousin eat that in front of you."

"VILLAIN!" She whined. "That's a Fate worse than Death for me! He took her to Uncle Memories place."

"He who? " Tucker asked adding to the poor emotion's torment.

"Possessiveness!"

"Which theatre, shrimp boat? " Mischief sung out as he peeled back the wrapping. Gluttony maybe one of Possessive's hench girls but, damn that Twix was calling her name. The silky smooth chocolate, the sticky yet tangy caramel, that beautiful Italian wafer cookie that held the secrets of true crispiness... TO HELL WITH THE SCHEME!

"THE PLACE ON CONTENT STREET ACROSS FROM THE PHOTOSHOP!" Mischief tossed her the candy and the class left as she flew away.

Mischief lead the way dancing up and down the street soon they reached... A movie theater. It held the palace banners on the walls but was reminiscent of a 1920s theater. The thing that caught everyone's eyes was the movies that were set to play. Danny's memories tricked out into big screen productions, the themes varying but one thing was for certain... Daniel James Fenton was a pure enigma. The titles of some of the movies: " Million Dollar Spectre", "Flipped Reality", "Changing Fate", "Power Storm".

"Welcome to the Phantom Theater." Mischief chimed. "One of Memories' many mansions. Since he is prince of the Mind District."

"Dude, you mean like~ he lives here?" Asked Kwan, Mischief nodded. Joy took Faith from Tucker and looked over the refreshed party

"Trust us, mon amis..." sighed Lust. "It is quite bigger on the inside. " Everyone then went in.

Everyone filed in and took in the sights. The place was a beautiful cool grey— marble, dual staircases on opposite ends led to a single balcony with two openings. More posters of Danny's memories were on display as if they feature films. Everyone looked them over only to notice something weird... Why was Danny PHANTOM in half as these as the star?!

"Come on guys. " Joy floated over to a door and opened it, everyone filed and... Gasped. The room was filled from floor to ceiling with old school film cartridges. Some white, some black, a majority grey. Upon a giant ladder with a series of film canisters around him floating was another Danny. He was white haired this time with silver highlights, his eyes a bright neon blue. His outfit was that of a movie attendant's– a red visor hat and loose polo tee and black pants with converse.

"Bonjour, Mémoire oncle!" Lust beamed. This caught the elder emotion's attention and he floated down.

"Hallo, Lust." The elder emotion greeted, hugging the other emotoclones in turn. "What brings you all here? "

"A kidnapping. " muttered an irritable Romance. This caused Memory to chuckle a bit.

"I knew that knucklehead didn't 'just' find her... Come on. "

Memory led them back to the giant screening room, where they found Sam being creepily cuddled to death by another Danny. The movie playing was a sweet little film about Sam and Danny in preschool.

"Everyone this is Possessive– the part of Danny that stakes claims and never let's go." Joy whispered. Everyone glanced at the sight with a sense of confusion and creeped out. Sam looked purely irritated as the entity snuggled her coldly and a single word escaped his lips.

"Mine."

"Possessive, she's not yours." Countered Mischief. "She belongs in the human realm." The creepy emotoclone looked up and replied.

"Soft."

"We get it she's awesome and I should know but please give her back." Romance tried. "I'm in pain without her by my side, LITERALLY." Possessive looked to the ceiling thoughtfully and then... He finally released Sam.

"Not safe..." He said before floating over to the darkest part of the theater. "Goodbye, sweet Sam. "

"Wait up, Boss! " At this Gluttony and her twin jumped after the shady spectre. The twin wore the same setup as her counterpart only green, the young girl hugged Sam before leaving.

"I can never get enough of Sam's hugs."

"Let's go, Greed!" The entity then followed her sister and boss into the shadows. Memory chuckled fondly.

"Indulgence and Avarice..."

After that, Lancer counted up his students then everyone went to leave but... The doors were locked. Everyone turned only to see Memory's eyes glowing red plus purple and a smirk on his face. Joy groaned.

"Not you too, Unk."

"Just one short film. "urged Memory. "That's all I ask." The four escorts then sighed but noticed for the class to have a seat. Everyone did as instructed, sitting next to homies and getting ready to talk but a stern eye from Lancer told them to do otherwise. Memory then teleported to Lancer's side with a smirk.

"Movie's your pick, por favore. This set I chose at random." In the air around Memory floated three film discs: grey, white, and, black. Lancer was hesitant, this was basically an invasion of Daniel's privacy— granted they had overstayed their welcome already— but the 'Prince' himself was allowing Lancer to pick the film. He glanced around weighing his options: it was rude and risky to deny a royal's request but what if he somehow hurt his student? Memory chuckled at the man.

"It's okay, dude. You're not going to hurt him. What happens in my realm, stays in my realm." Lancer sighed then... He chose the black film. Memory visibly deflated at this then disappeared in a flurry of film strips. He reappeared in his projection station and the film started to roll.


	5. PALACE

BLACK SET-FILM: ORIGINS

Danny and his homies were in the basement with aforementioned teen's parents. Maddie and Jack Fenton were in the midst of their latest project, the Fenton Portal. The two had a built a prototype back in college but after the accident with a certain villain, the project was put on hold. But now after reviewing calculations, chemical mixtures and securing funding... They were ready to pursue the project again as of now. The movie seemed to be filmed from Danny's direct view.

"This is so embarrassing. " Narrated his thoughts. —Joy immediately left the theatre, tears filling his eyes. Faith clung to his mother with renewed glossy tears. It was best the two leave, Lust followed.— Jack Fenton's face was lit like a firework as their prize project was coming to a close. He removed his Promethean mask for a second to view his work.

"Just think, honey! " He mused with pride in the memory. " We'll be able to take the fight to THEM! " Maddie removed her goggles and squealed happily.

"Just THINK, Jack! So many theories to test!~~~" At this point their actions and voices became a garble.

"Why couldn't I just have normal parents? " Whined Danny in his thoughts. "This is the worst idea they've had since that hot dog suit incident... " At this the frame turned on Tucker, who was typing away on his tablet– what else is new? Plus Jazz, who looked at up at the ceiling literally praying for different parents. The frame then turned on Sam, who tilted her head down having been caught staring, a faint blush rose on her cheeks. —Romance wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders and kissed her cheek to which she giggled. The whole class sighed in amusement at the scene, all-too-knowing of their obvious crushes on each other.— Fenton's parents had finally finished the portal.

"TIME TO TEST THIS BABY OUT! MADDIE!" The lady hunter of the family checked all the computers and equipment them announced with pride.

"EVERYTHING'S GOOD, HONEY! " The hyperactive man didn't need to be told twice...

"BONNZAH!"— Everyone inches forward in their seats waiting for the big moment. Team Phantom just shivered and looked away.— The portal flickered to life but... It failed. The Fenton's deflated on instant, Maddie rushed for the computers only to find everything was fine but... Something was wrong, it failed...

ABRUPT END OF THE FILM

The screen fizzled out to black and all heads turned to look up at Memory who looked just as frantic as they did. This had never happened to his domain before not since... HIM. During this time, Joy and Lust had come back, their faces full of fear and determination.

"SHIT!" He ran out the projector room and everyone not seeing no other options followed him. He ran outside and scanned the streets, the class did the same only to see emotoclones running and trying to find safety. He looked to his left only to spot the event that shattered his and nephews hearts... The Palace was on fire.

"MOM! DAD! " The distraught emotions and the class ran for the palace. They were halfway into their run when Joy and Lust remembered something CRITICALLY IMPORTANT.

"WAIT~!" Everyone looked to Joy and finally noticed the small and scared bundle in his arms. Lust facepalmed at his carelessness to which Romance slightly smirked— the sin was actually a pretty good dad. He was a force to be reckoned with when it came to Faith and Joy. It was even in partial thanks to his parental wrath they had defeated HIM the first time.

"Does this look like the time to find a babysitter!" Dash yelled. Lust gave him the most malevolent look a parent could give, his aura turned to villainous fuschia as the enraged emotion stepped up in the jock's face.

"No one. Goes anywhere. Till my bebé is SAFE! " As if answering his decree two arms shot out of nowhere and plucked Faith from Joy. The motherly hope looked to his last minute babysitter only to find Possessiveness cradling Faith protectively. For once no one minded the emotion's creepiness especially since an emergency was at hand.

"Cousin. " Possessiveness chimed and Faith snuggled him back. Avarice and Indulgence hugged Joy and Lust reassuring them.

"You two go help their Majestys." ordered Indulgence.

"We got the little dude. " added Avarice. The parents hugged the girls thankfully and then raced for opposite ends.

Everyone ran to the palace but throughout their run, they caught sight of some of the emotions they had met earlier. Courage plus his twin girls Right and Wrong ran a top buildings in their ninja uniforms, Knowledge saluted them and surfed away on his broomstick. A stream of black rose petals flew overhead plus Creativity who parkoured along side Mischief. A few new emotions even joined the fray to go save the king and queen, a choice one dashed beside Mischief and smirked like he was the brightest thing to hit the world.

"How ya doing, Pride? " The emotion had long black hair but sported golden bangs, he wore a golden tailcoat vest with black and gold booties plus wielded two platinum blonde pistols.

"Tres Bien, darling."


	6. WAR

PALACE– HOME

The emotions plus their charges made it to the palace only to somewhat sigh in relief. The elegant castle was still in one piece despite the fire raging inside. They ran in and easily located the source. Another emotion only... This guy was evil. He was like the regular Danny only his eyes were a vicious and flaming crimson plus his toned body was littered in scars. He was shirtless — save for the pentagram suspenders, his pants black and tight, his high-heeled boots sharpened to kill. In his hand rested a black whip. All he was doing was standing there watching the fire with a malignant childish glee, his back to the crowd.

"Vengeance..." Memory hissed. The deranged emotoclone looked to his elder and smiled darkly.

"Bonjour, uncle... " He chimed happily. "Miss me? " His gaze soon fell upon the class who in that instant grew fearful. "Y-you brought me TOYS?! You're the best uncle EVER. " He worked his whip and before Lust could react, he was lashed and Dash was in Vengeance's hold.

"HELP!"

"Ohhh! Please scream louder. I wonder how YOU'LL SOUND STUFFED IN A FUCKING LOCKER! " Romance flexed his claws and jumped for the vengeful spirit.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! "

The two went at it, during that time Joy freed Dash and the class plus their remaining guides made a run for it.

"Is he gonna be okay?! " Sobbed Sam and Paulina.

"This is Romance we're talking!" Lust reassured. "You two keep sobbing over that punta he'll kick ass like nobody's business."

"Where are you taking us?! " Hollered Lancer.

"To the ballroom, the incantation circle'll send you guys home!" Memory answered. They took turn after turn only halfway in their run... They ran across another member of the EFT, his attire changed for the worst... Sadism. He wore a black school boy uniform and hugged a stuffed animal that resembled Jazz's Bearbert only a panda. His eyes glowed a devious purple and red as he admired a giant photo of the king and queen. Upon sensing arrivals he turned and smiled.

"Hello all, delighted to see you again." He giggled. Mischief stepped forward and locked eyes with his villainous cousin.

"Sup, cuzzo?"

"Nothing, dear cousin." The twisted boy chimed back. "But thank you for bringing me some toys. I could use some fun. "

"Don't you dare touch them. " Mischief ordered, his cane immediately turned into a sword he directed it at Sadism. Aforementioned devil grinned at the prospect of a fight, his shadow shifted only to reveal a Darth servant with yellow eyes.

"Faust end them, please..."

"Yes, Mein Herr." The Revenant came at the class only Mischief's shadow did the same only red eyes.

"Michaelis..." Sadism launched at the prankster... Everyone ran.

They finally made it to the ballroom, it was massive and circular all white with a sea foam green magic circle in the center floor. The thing was... A giant hole was blasted on one side and debris rested everywhere. Lust pulled Joy to him and looked around sensing the danger of the room... Something was coming.

"Hello, Lust." Everyone cringed at the emotion that had appeared before them. He looked nothing like the others, he had teal green skin built bode and flaming white hair, black claws and deathly fangs. His murderous crimson eyes glazed over the class of innocents. Sam and Tucker cringed with stark fear and backed away from the area only then the exit was set aflame. The class looked to the heinous entity trapping them and tears came to their eyes... WHERE WAS THE KING AND QUEEN?!

"Can't have anyone escaping, now can we?" He taunted, his deep voice laced with venom and evil. "Miss me, Sam?" At this said girl was lifted into the air via HIS telekinesis. Lust lashed out at the monster to save his brother's lady, he caught Sam and held her tight. Romance would've normally killed him for that but in this case it was an exception.

"W-who? Who are you? "Lancer croaked out.

"I'm the epitome of all this brat's HATRED ten years from now." He hissed as he glared. "But for now call me Dan. " Pride couldn't take it anymore.

"J'detests... Like can you not go on an evil rampage." He whined as he prepped his pistols. "I WAS HOPING TO GET LAID TODAY! " Shoots rang out and the fight was on.

Joy placed a protective bubble over the class and went to help fight Dan, his ectoblast blinding. Courage came out of nowhere and sliced his arms along with Right and Wrong whose teamwork appalled the class. Pride flew around and shot him up with dazzling movements. Creativity shot him up with AMAZINGLY a paintball gun and it apparently hurt. Dan turned to Depression, who had a soft smile and then... He cracked his knuckles, revealing four black vines from his back that pierced Dan in his stomach and shoulders. Knowledge hit him with ectoblast and somehow math equations— MATH LITERALLY HURTS, Lancer was proud. Memory entangled him in films of Danny's memory and electrocuted him but Lust was the deal breaker... He had a chainsaw. His laughter was dark yet light, his crazy was so on point that it rivaled Sadism's. After Lust was finished, Dan was covered in cuts and incisions so deep half the class puked. Lust was bloody plus his hair had turned a bubblegum pink.

"That... Was for my brother." The other emotions prepared to back off but something said it wasn't over yet... They were right. Dan stood up and as he did, all his wounds healed like nothing had happened, he chuckled darkly then outright laughed.

"Did you fools really think you could fuck me over like last time?" The team of emotions cringed, he was STRONGER. "Half of the brat's enemies are in the room and you expect me NOT to murder them..." The class huddled together in fear at his claim. "The things the boys are going to do to them once we're finished with you..." A wave of dark epiphany washed over the students as it finally hit them. "THAT'S RIGHT! Eternal torment from the ghost-boy you love so damn much... VENGEANCE! SADISM! TO ME AND BRING IT!"

At his call, the room became a deathly grey and filled with a horrendous scream. Sadism appeared first, his sweet and merciless smile still in place.

"Forgive my lateness, Father." He chimed. "That damn prankster is quite the opponent." Dan simply smirked and waited for his second son.

"Sup, dad? " Vengeance had finally appeared, a chain in his hand, he gave it a good yank only to reveal—!

"PARA! " Joy cried out, he started to run only for Lust to grip his waist and hold him back. Paranoia was chained to Vengeance, a metal collar around his neck. He looked worse than when the class had first seen him. He pulled helplessly at the collar choking him only to whimper in defeat. Tears plagued everyone at the three monsters and their victim. Whenever this disaster was over Danny was going need SERIOUS HELP.

"YOU SICK BASTARDO!" Joy cried. "LET HIM GO!"

"Why would we? " Sadism teased. "He looks dashingly beautiful like that. "

"I will... Eventually." Dan chimed as he yanked Paranoia to Sadism. "But first I wanna show you your cousin's new trick. Have at him, Sadie." Sadism picked up Paranoia and held him in a waltz position, the dance took all of mere minute but the emotoclones knew it well... The Dance of Fusion. All they could do was watch in horror at the evil contained within get a vicious and horrid upgrade.

Sadism And Paranoia fused into a rare emotion... Fear. The fusion had no real form, it resembled Spectra in her shadow form only it had four arms and red eyes. If one looked deep inside the abyss of evil, they could make out the real fusion inside... A white haired Danny with a black streak in his hair, one yellow eye and one red, half crying in dread half smiling in sadistic glee clutching a panda like his life depended on it, his expensive uniform tattered.

"That is one unhealthy combo. " Sighed Knowledge as he flipped through his spellbook and adjusted his glasses.

"Take them. " ordered Dan. The real fight had begun... The team of emotions tried desperately to defeat the bastard fusion but the monster was too much. The chaotic childishness it was made up of allowed for any and all attacks plus it didn't help the class was fueling being scared shitless. The team of emotions was worn out, nothing could make a dent in the creature at this rate they were all going to die. After the damage had been done and the first round of defeat had rolled through, Sadism and Paranoia defused. Sadism landed gracefully while Paranoia landed in a bloody heap by his side, he handed the chain to Vengeance.

"Your turn, brother." Vengeance kissed his murderous sibling.

"Thanks babe. " His raspy voice hissed. "I wonder when Their Majestys will get here. "

"Who cares." chimed Dan as he put an arm around the torturer's shoulders. "Just break that damn bubble so we can have some real fuckin fun, eh? " Vengeance grinned darkly and danced with Paranoia, the end result... Savagery. The beast was terrible, he was a deathly grey with four arms each wielding an instrument of torture. He wore Paranoia's pants but had Vengeance's suspenders. His eyes reflected pure insanity in its deep vicious red and its stark afraid yellow. He went after the class, banging the shield mercilessly; the whole of students cried and prayed something would save them. After a minute the beast stopped and looked to the only thing holding the shield together... A ragged and banged up Joy. He was exerting the last bits of his power to protect the innocents, the monster stalked over to him relishing in his helplessness. He picked up the fallen major...

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! " THEN GOT BLINDSIDED BY A PINK FLASH! Lust had tackled the beast and started slicing him up with his chainsaw. "How dare you touch my BEAUTIFUL WIFE!" Courage then went after Sadism while the others went after Dan. " Lust slaughtered the beast forcing Vengeance and Paranoia to defuse. Right and Wrong tended to Paranoia and Joy, who was still exerting power to keep the shield going. It was utter chaos till five figures emerged from the smoke. Mischief who merely smiled softly, Romance who cracked his knuckles plus a new emotion. He simply wore a white shirt with a black vest and pants, Self-control aka Order. Plus... The king and queen.

The warring emotions quit fighting to revel in the greatness of their rulers who looked extremely displeased with the state of their ballroom. The class looked to the distraction only to gape their jaws in pure shock... Fenton and Phantom stood in the doorway holding hands, Fenton wore his signature shirt and pants only he wore a white flaming crown plus gold embroidered white overcoat. While Phantom wore his usual white and black uniform plus a black overcoat and a cute black flaming crown floated upon his head. Fenton had a grimace as he assessed the damage that had been done. He sent a glare toward his sons who bowed down in fear but then directed his attention to the primary chaos causers, he growled in irritation. Phantom just had poker face but squeezed his significant other's hand to tone him down. He sent his sons a small smile giving them hope he could curb their father's wrath, they sighed in relief. He looked over at the shield but hastly turned away, he was severely shy. The class of innocents was lost to his embarrassment, their idol practically stood before them in the flesh and he was afraid of them?

"Sup, brats? " Dan taunted as his bones sickeningly snapped back in place, same for his two sons who smirked at their grandparents in sheer disrespect. Phantom tugged on Fenton's sleeve and pointed at Joy who was hurt beyond belief. All Fenton did was sigh and wave his hand over the scene, Joy was healed up to precision same went for the other emotoclones who were good guys.

"ORDER! " Pride squealed and hugged the stalwart emotion, he received a stiff hug in return.

"You guys are worst than Dash." He groaned. " Sacre blue. Let's get this over with..."

In that split of an instant, Vengeance was on the floor after trying to whip Danny. The incredible ruler then went after Dan and the two went hand into hand combat. Sadism and Vengeance tried to assault Phantom only to find themselves outmatched. Their "sons " — plus granddaughters — inserted themselves here and there making sure the villains didn't escape. The two rulers were so perfect together, their movements that of a pure waltz of deadly gracefulness as they tore down all three vicious family members. By the end of it all Dan, Vengeance and Sadism were backed into a corner wounded and defeated.

"Any last words?" Fenton asked. "Before I send you back to the abyss." Dan smirked and spat at Fenton's feet... He then yanked... PARANOIA'S CHAIN. Danny facepalmed while his sons backed away, Phantom held his hand tightly but retained his beautiful poker face.

The fusion was wrong and chaotic, heinous and disastrous... Dan-the epitome of Danny's HATRED plus Paranoia- the personification of all his fears equals the one thing no one wanted... Wrath. He was a pure monstrosity. Gargantuan four massive arms, dark grey rusted skin covered in wounds, his hair a raging inferno. In his hands rested a flaming green chain that ran from his neck to a mace covered in spikes. His fangs were twisted in a macabre grin that spelled slaughter as he looked over all the entities in the room...

"Any last words from YOU?" Phantom started to giggle while Danny snickered and then... They outright laughed. The laughter was soft but the majors knew it well, it was Sadism slipping in with a hint of Pride plus a tinge of Joy on the side... The "I'm the parent and you're the child. Let me remind you of your place." laugh. Fenton swept Phantom up into the waltz position and prepped to dance. The good children knew the drill. The muse of the moment belonged to Flyers by Bradio (Death Parade).

"kou nattara ii na" no mousou to genjitsu ni

isseki o toujite kosei o migake

kakaenayamu nandai o mata hitotsu shoukyo

atama kara ketsu made sore ga wa ga entame"

Dan went after the dancing rulers only to find them protected by a force field of pure... JOY?

"You three should know better than to interrupt Their Majestys while they're dancing." The bright prince taunted. He was as strong as ever, he maintained both protection fields while his other family members went after the chaos causers. Memory worked Wrath over with electricity while Knowledge blasted his school- oriented spells. Courage had Vengeance on the wall while Mischief had Sadism on the floor. Creativity summoned up drawings from his notebook while Order and Pride plus Depression went for Wrath's back, shooting and stabbing it up till it was littered in bloody holes. In that instant seeing no way out... The Sadism and Vengeance fused... Into Villainy. Black highlights, cute uniform only holding four instruments of torture for each hand. He lashed out.

Fenton smirked at the last minute attempt to win and noticed the other emotoclones were dying to fuse with one another so... He started granting wishes along with his queen.

"Lust. Joy. Ecstasy." He called. The stars in Joy's eyes lit like mad and Lust didn't need to be told twice. The sin lifted his wife into the air only for a purple light to envelope them and then... A pure sensual moan of deep pleasure.

"Finally." A woman stood in the place of the two boys, long lavender hair, her skin a seductive periwinkle, four armed with dark purple swirls acting as a makeshift bodysuit to cover certain areas, fuschia lips, four sinful blue eyes. "Merci, papa and mama. " She then attacked Villainy with the ferocity of a lion.

"Knowledge. Memory. Wisdom. " Ordered Phantom as he was dipped. Knowledge was twirled till a white light enveloped him and Memory leaving behind a long haired Danny with a black streak in his hair in a Slytherin uniform.

"Finally. Time to put those bloody wankers down. " The mage complained. "It's time for tea. " He let loose a spell that had Wrath stumbling backwards.

"Creativity. Mischief. Passion. " Mischief pulled his lover slash part-time rival to him and dipped him, Creativity blushed like mad but light hit them as well leaving behind another giant woman. Her multi-colored hair was in a ponytail while an Ash Ketchum hat rested on her head. She wore an outfit that screamed 80s! A bright blue jacket covered in yellow triangles with green shorts and pink spandex plus multi-colored Nike's. Her glasses were shaded but she wore an orange mask on the right side of her face.

"Sup, y'all!' DJ PASSION IS IN NA HIZHOUSE!" Wrath and Villainy then got shot up good with green and orange guns, Michaelis tore Faust to shreds.

"Depression. Romance. Regret." Romance pulled the poor emotion to him and looked him dead in his sockets. He softly smiled at him and stroked his face gently.

"You're beautiful." They twirled then Romance dipped him, cue light and... In their place stood a white haired Danny with purple highlights. He had Romance's claws and Depression's vines. He had a purple mask on that covered a good majority of his face except for his lone left eye which was a fuschia. He wore nothing but Romance's pants. Regret cracked a knuckle and went after Sadism who had defused from Vengeance. The class was awestruck by all the glitz and glam of the emotions as they fought the evil emotoclones and got them to defuse.

Wrath was harder to take on but the seam of the fusion was coming apart, Paranoia couldn't take any more. He was hurt and banged up beyond repair, the fighting was ripping him to shreds but Dan refused to let him go. Feeding off his pain and suffering; everyone could see it outside. The emotion finally summoned what little courage he had and managed to sever his fuse with Dan to get this out.

"HELP ME! " The beast started to waver and slip up before Dan was back in control. Fenton grimaced at this; he had to end this now before he lost a good son to an evil void.

"Order. Pride. Aries." He called out. "Courage. Right. Wrong. Morality." This earned him a new fusion, golden horns with long white and black hair, Pride's jacket but Order's pants. Aries dashed only to headbutt Wrath and cause him to topple over, leaving him open for attack. Courage swung his two girls and they all fused to form a giant six armed ninja with one long white and black ponytail with a few quick hits from Morality, Wrath was finally pulled apart. Paranoia in Ecstasy's arms.

Dan was flung across the room to lay in defeat with his sons, all three were pissed but too worn fight... Only one option remained, the ultimate evil fusion... Void. Dan all of Danny's past, present and future HATRED, Vengeance his desire for revenge on all who did him wrong whether by a simple accident or purposely wounding him and Sadism the sick epiphany of his imagination that dreamt up horrid ways to maim said offenders. All of them in one, destructive, dangerous and insane dastardly fusion. Six arms of torture, cruel dark skin, Dan's future uniform with a raging green inferno for hair. The eyes were the epitome of insanity red, revenge purple and slaughter white... They were doomed.

Danny and Phantom had a laughing fit... The blue green light enveloped them and in their stead... Another Dan only his hair was black and white while his eyes alternated between neon green and ice blue. He wore Phantom's uniform only it had Fenton's symbol in the middle along with a cape, his crown flaming blue. His strong tenor voice broke through and sung.

"This is Diamond

Back together

And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you

Because I'm so much better

And every part of me is saying Go get em.

The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules.

Come at me without any of your fancy tools.

Let's go, just me and you.

Let's go, just one on two.

The titans locked arms and went at it, Void's movements were chaotic and unbalanced as each persona tried to assault the pure king and queen. The two were in sync with they landed assault after barrage upon the chaotic jumble of emotions.

"Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able.

Can't you see that my relationship is stable?

I can see you hate the way we intermingle.

But I think you're just mad cause you're single.

You're not gonna stop what we've made together.

We are gonna stay like this forever.

If you break us apart we'll just come back newer.

And we'll always be twice the gem that you are.

I am made of love.

Love."

Fenton and Phantom were the perfect fusion. His strikes on Void were piercing; each cut became laced in diamond. Ripping the demonic emotions apart from one another, first to separated from the fusion was Vengeance. He was wounded in his stomach and it was solidifying fast, Morality held him tight despite the fact he squirmed and cursed the whole time.

Mm mm mm mm mm.

This is who we are.

This is who I am.

And if you think you can stop me

Then you need to think again.

Cause I am a feeling

And I will never end.

And I won't let you hurt my mind.

I won't let you hurt my friends.

Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able.

Can't you see that my relationship is stable.

I know you think I'm not somethin' you're afraid of.

Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of.

But I am even more than the two of them.

Everything they care about is what I am.

I am their fury.

I am their patience.

I am a conversation.

Emperor Diamond had Void on the ropes, his flame dull and uniform tattered but he fought on. Void was determined to win, his brother wasn't having it though. Diamond used his upper arms to hold Void in a headlock while his lower and mid arms dug in his core. He grinned when he felt something in his finger tips plus a black light appear... Sadism was passed out in his right while Dan lay tattered in his left.

I am made of love.

And it's stronger than you.

Love.

And it's stronger than you.

Love.

And it's stronger than you.

Love.

Diamond tossed Sadism to Ecstasy while he prepared to put the smack down on Dan.

"When I said I'd never become you. I meant that. " The emperor defused leaving behind Fenton and Phantom. "Goodnight and goodbye!" Dan fell into a black hole, his screams echoing throughout the chamber making everyone shiver. "As for you two... " Sadism and Vengeance cringed yet the latter held his look of defiance. "Ecstasy."

"Yes, Sir." She chimed sexifully and strutted over to the two, chains shot or her hand and imprisoned the them. "Total imprisonment, boys." At this Aries defused and Order took hold of their chain and drug them away, Pride prancing behind him.

After the tension from the battle dissolved Phantom waved his hand over the shield and it disappeared, he then flew over the class looking them over in curiosity. They stared at him as he floated around, his tail accidently whacking Lancer, Dash and Paulina in the head. Sam petted his head and he softly kissed her cheek plus he fist-bumped Tucker. Said geek was happily in dream land along every boy in the class.

"ECSTASY! " The naughty girl was putting on a show, putting every stripper in the history of the world to shame.

"PAPA! I'm only flaunting what I got. " She whined but nonetheless defused leaving behind a giggling Lust and Joy. All defusions happened at this, Passion left behind Creativity and Mischief who got slapped up side the head for his earlier offense of stealing. Regret defused into Romance who immediately became saddened as Depression made his escape via his rose petals. Morality became Courage who cuddled his two little warriors while Wisdom left behind Knowledge and Memory. Said Prince hugged his parents with relief and love; this melted Fenton's heart and he let go of his mild annoyance with his sons. But it soon returned when he remembered how this whole disaster started, he directed his glare to Lancer who shivered under the scrutinizing gaze. The pissed ruler stalked over to the man.

"The next time YOU wanna go digging in someone's head." He snarled. "Make sure their consent is gained! Do I make myself DIAMOND clear?! " The overweight teacher hastly nodded and put his hands up in surrender. He then went after Dash and... SUPLEXED HIM!

"That... Is for opening Paranoia's door. And I've always wanted to do that. " He then returned to Phantom's side and consoled the silently hyperventilating consciousness. Phantom was afraid but hid it well behind his poker face, he hid behind Fenton and turned slightly invisible. So many people, each he and Fenton had saved some way in their own right but every other day someone had harassed or teased his other half to a bloody pulp. He feared these people whose emotions could turn on a dime because of their shallow hearts. Was it even occurring to them that Danny was half- dead? Or even what the young ruler had to go through to gain Phantom as his queen? That was no FRICKIN joy ride! Sam moved toward them only Fenton turned away to protect Phantom.

"Sorry, no offense it's just... He's shy."

"But he's our idol. " whined Paulina. "Can we have your autograph, pretty please! With sugar and sprinkles on top!"

"This is why I don't like her. " muttered Romance, Lust nodded seeing his brother's disapproval of the girl. Phantom let out a small whine to her shallowness and flew toward the door, the other emotions followed.

"Mon Cher, wait!" Fenton whined. "Babe, come back. "

"Hey! " Kwan yelled. "Where's he going, dudes?"

"De sole, mon amis. Mamman is very timid." Lust supplied. "Plus some of you aren't on the 'BEST' of terms with Their Majestys, just give him some space and he'll be fine. "

The jocks and cheerleaders immediately hung their heads realizing what he meant, none of them deserved to be in the presence of the infamous ghost cutie. Each had teased or beaten Danny each day even Lancer had a hung head as he reminisced about how hard he was on his heroic student. Sam, Valerie and Tucker went with Romance only to find Phantom crying in Danny's arms a few rooms down. The emotoclones were crowded around consoling their mom and whispering kind words in his ears.

"Wollahs os yeht era yhw? " He was sobbing in a language no one had a clue of except Danny who kissed his face and wiped his tears. The two talked in the alien language like it was normal. Fenton had a soft smile as he cradled his other half. "Rehtegot eb ot su rof neppah ot DAH tahw ot sa eulc a evah neve yeht od ?!"

" Ylevol, yako s'ti." Fenton chimed, he kissed his ghostly counterpart's forehead and eyes lovingly. " Das eb t'ndluohs uoy os dam ton m'i. Taht rof teews oot er'uoy, gniyrc pots esaelp." The two talked for a good minute before...

"Excuse me." Valerie... Phantom cringed in fear and curled up into Danny's arms, a small whimper escaped showing his fright of the expert hunter. She shivered at his action, realizing just how innocent the poor thing was. The deep regret and guilt for thinking he was evil was seriously kicking in.

"I don't really know how to say this. I s-suck at apologies but I have to get this off my chest. I-I'm sorry. " Phantom looked to her, his tears diminishing. "Especially to you, Phantom. I know I'm a hothead and I always start the fights but seeing the real you now... I just can't imagine how I fathomed you to be evil. I feel hella bad now and I hope you forgive me. And if it means anything, I feel like I've been used and tricked." Phantom floated over to her and took her hands in his then kissed her cheeks.

" Detpecca ygolopa." Sam then went next.

"And I'm sorry to both of you. For the day I pressured you into messing with that stupid portal. I!—!" Danny laughed while Phantom simply giggled.

"Dude! It's okay, that is so old news. " Danny then spun Phantom around happily. "If hadn't been for you, I would never gotten the powers not to mention this sweet babe." The two spun but departed quickly realizing they were fusing.

"I-I also have a question for both of you."

"Iuo?" He chimed with an adorable cock of his head.

"You're a ghost right? So... Did you.. Die?"

"Oui." answered Lust. "But only halfway which resulted in Mamman. Isn't he the cutest? " Lust then tried to pet his sensitive spectral tail only to receive a dark glare from Fenton, a headbutt from Joy and a smack to the head from Romance. Valerie opened her mouth but.

"The dog had died on the job and returned to retrieve his squeaky toy." Memory chimed. "Sorry about ruining your life and everything. If it's any consolation we got a broken arm. "

"How—!"

"Supernatural healing, darling. " Knowledge. "Fall asleep by morning healed like that. Now... I daresay we get those misbegotten HOME before they bloody start anything else. Shall we, gents?"

After making sure everyone was safe and had no injures, Fenton and Phantom prepped to send the class home. But before that an epitome of apologies were given but Danny dismissed them. Everyone soon woke back up in the classroom and the barrage of questions started. Sam and Tucker protected the still slumbering halfa who awoke with a jolt when someone said 'GHOST!'

"I'M GOING GHOST!"

EPILOGUE

Vlad sat in his mansion watching the feed from the dreamscaper and blanched at everything he just witnessed. His little badger was seriously messed up inside.


End file.
